The Departments of Medicine and Radiation Oncology of the University of Tennessee, Memphis are requesting support to continue their participation with the other 19 member institutions of the SECSG. During the 12 months from 6-1973 to 6-1974, we assessed 60 patients onto SECSG protocols. The majority of these were on solid tumor studies. We feel that this assessment rate indicates a patient load and ability to significantly contribute to protocol studies. The recent acceptance of Dr. Nickson into the new SECSG radiotherapy committee should add his experience gained from the Hodgkins Disease Radiation Study. The University of Tennessee, Memphis has just appointed (5/74) Dr. Nickson director of its new Cancer Center and is combined with the community hospitals to sponsor a Memphis Regional Cancer Board of which Dr. Neely is the vice chairman. This Board should develop increased patient availability and allow the expertise evidenced in the SECSG to become available in our community. The Cancer Center is especially interested in fostering the application of immunological treatments to cancer therapy. We agree with the goals of the SECSG and appreciate the intellectual stimulation and benefits to our patients in their care. The teaching benefits of protocols to house officers, students and our medical personnel is well known because of the example at St. Jude Children's Research Hospital.